marsargofandomcom-20200215-history
Brittany Sheets
Brittany Alexandria Sheets, previously known professionally as Mars Argo, is a singer-songwriter, actress, photographer and model. She is best known for portraying a fictionalized version of herself in the Grocerybag universe, particularly in Video Blog and Computer Show. She is also known for formerly being the lead singer of a band named after her stage persona, releasing one studio album, two EPs and plenty of other songs. The band came to an end in 2014, following Mars' split with her long-time boyfriend Corey Mixter, who co-starred in all of her Grocerybag YouTube-related projects and did production work on her early Bandcamp material. Mars filed for a lawsuit against Sinclair and his current project Poppy on April 17th, 2018, claiming and providing collected evidence that Titanic stalked her, physically abused her, as well as used Poppy as a vehicle to mock her. Documents written by Mars' lawyer were publicly released through TMZ on the same day, and similarly reported about in other online news publications. About Early life Mars was raised in Saginaw, Michigan. She has been an equestrian since she was a child, owning two horses. She mentioned in an interview with FearlessRadio that she didn't grow up with video games, due to her mother believing it would distract from her school work. She was a biology student in college before she met Titanic on MySpace in early 2008. They began dating and she made cameos on his then-group-YouTube-channel DigitalFunTown, later creating their own channel, GroceryBagDotTV at the end of that year. They originally used Radiohead music for their videos, but switched to making their own music as the band Mars Argo once YouTube instated their rules against copyright infringement. 2009-10: Technology is a Dead Bird At the very beginning of 2009, Mars and Titanic began working together on their independent debut concept album titled Technology Is a Dead Bird, which would be released on November 6th, 2009. While the album was worked on, their social commentary videos were renamed Computer Shows, and various songs were released onto the duo's Muxtape page. An early version of "Tired Today" was released as the lead single on March 18th, 2009. 2011-14: Linden Place, cancelled second album Immediately upon the Technology era's end, Mars and Titanic began working on a more rock-influenced extended play, Linden Place, which was completed within two weeks and released on March 21, 2011. While working on the EP, the duo also recorded their first professionally-done songs with American producer Johnny K, including an upgrade of the EP song "Using You" and others that were meant for their second studio album. With the release of Linden Place's lead single "Love in Black and White", Mars Argo turned from a duo into a proper band, with new members joining to play drums and guitar. This included Titanic's own brother, Alex. In 2012, Mars and Titanic moved to Los Angeles, causing the band to split and a new one to be formed with Julian Mirijanian, Jake DeSouza and Nigel Silverthorn. The band's second album was announced for release on November 22nd, 2012, but was unfortunately cancelled for unknown reasons. Mars and Titanic continued making Computer Show episodes until 2014. The series ended with "Day of Retribution", due to a rough breakup between the couple involving cheating and physical abuse. Titanic announced on Twitter later that year that they were going to be making more episodes, and continue simultaneously with the Poppy videos, but this never happened and the entire Grocerybag channel was mysteriously taken down with the exceptions of "Delete Your Facebook" and two music videos. Mars claimed on Tumblr that the mass privitization was due to her PTSD over the relationship, which some fans believed at the time to be false or an exaggeration. Her lawyer later confirmed in 2018 that she was diagnosed with and continues struggling with PTSD. It was also stated that Titanic demanded she take down the videos after appearing jittery in front of her home, resulting in her to change the channel password to preserve the work they created together. 2015-present: Little Sunny Bite, acting career, upcoming album After her breakup with Titanic, Mars began part-time modeling for the Japanese fashion brand Little Sunny Bite, Owned by her friend Yoppy. She began working on a solo album in 2015 and has been writing and recording music for it since then, which is likely for a release in 2019. She was cast in a main role as Caitlyn Weaver for the final three episodes of the TV show Caged in 2016, which was cancelled before it could air due to unknown reasons. She appeared in a short film by her friend Max Landis, 'Wrestling Isn't Wrestling', a commercial for the Google Pixel and another for EarSkinz. Mars filmed a cameo in the short film Ordinary Lovers in 2017, appearing as a cafe patron extra. Mars filed a lawsuit against Titanic on April 17th, 2018, stating that he had stolen visuals and ideas from her, was violent towards her near the end of their relationship, as well as broke into her gated home. It was confirmed that Titanic's song "Guppy" was named after a planned Mars project of the same name, and the "Trust Fund" single artwork directly copied a concept she had for solo material artwork. Many fans now strongly believe that her disappearance from social media and the music world was due to her claims of being stalked by Titanic. Mars released a statement on Instagram after not posting for three years, thanking her fans and addressing the lawsuit, confirming new music to come, while using her forename to sign it, despite past discomfort with her birth name. It was confirmed on IMDb that Brittany will have a role as Sissy in the film Dinner in America, to be released in 2019. Brittany's acting coach, Aimee DeShayes, confirmed to Instagram on November 13, 2018, that she booked a role in an upcoming secretive untitled feature film. Discography Main article: Mars Argo discography * Technology Is a Dead Bird (2009) * Internet Sessions (2010) * Spider in My Bathtub (2010) * Linden Place (2011) * Mars Argo (2012) * Second Album (2012/14) * Guppy (2015) * Second Album (2020) Filmography Gallery To view the gallery for Brittany Sheets, please see Brittany Sheets/Gallery. Trivia * In the video "The Future is So Old", she states that her favorite song is her own, "Stuck on You". * Her grandparents portray Mars Argo and Titanic Sinclair in "Mars Argo from the Future". * In the past, she has dyed her hair six different colors: brunette, yellow-blonde, platinum-blonde, pink, orange and gold. Her hair is currently brown. * She grew up around horses, and her favorite animal is a horse. They appeared often in Grocerybag videos, including in the "Monsters Under My Bed" music video. * Despite Titanic saying Mars never played any instruments in any of their songs made together, this claim has been proved false (she can be seen playing synthesizer, keyboard and guitar in some live performances). * Mars has an official Spotify playlist here, including artists such as Gary Numan and Gorillaz. However, it has not been updated since 2014. Category:People Category:Band members Category:Musicians Category:Actors